


Happy Pills

by light_in_the_sea



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Child Abuse, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Drama & Romance, Drug Abuse, Drug Addict Tweek Tweak, Drug Addiction, Established Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Craig Tucker, Protective Tweek Tweak, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also! this is one of my first fics so if you have any constructive criticism hmu!!, as will author, call tweek the girl of the two and he'll come for your fucking toes, maybe some other ships if some people really want em? we'll see, probably a little bit of homophobia to project my own experiences, title from that one song from weathers named exactly that, we only stan equal ground tweek and craig here fellas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_in_the_sea/pseuds/light_in_the_sea
Summary: “It was the summer before high school when everything changed for him— no, us— for the rest of our foreseeable lives together. Everything would still be okay though, right? There’s nothing we couldn’t do as long as we were together.“(Tweek and Craig learn the truth behind the source of most of Tweek’s issues. Will anything ever be the same for these kids again?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first South Park and multichapter fic! My brain is currently hyperfocused on egg-shaped kids at the moment so the writer in me decided to scribble all her headcanons out into a story. I hope you'll enjoy!!

"Tweek, if you try to hit me with one more rubber band I will fucking annihilate you."

"You're just saying t-that because you're getting your, hggn, ass kicked."

It was the summer before 9th grade. The transition from middle school to high school was always a difficult one, but this early in the summer, the boys and their respective friends couldn't be less bothered with the prospect of school. "It's summer," Tweek had once told him, "if you think about school at all aliens will come to eat your brain." He was reasonably sure he had been joking at that moment, but with Tweek, you could never truly tell.

The couple hadn't been doing much of anything since school let out a few weeks ago, wordlessly deciding to hang out at one or the other's house since. 

From where he was sitting, Tweek scooted towards the beanbag Craig had situated himself in, finally forfeiting the accursed rubber bands. He glanced at his boyfriend of five years before flopping down, his face going directly into Craig's shoulder. He took in a deep breath before closing his eyes. Craig took this as an opportunity to pause his game and put one hand through Tweek's wild blonde hair that only got more gravity resistant with age.

Craig glanced down to the boy's slightly wrinkled expression with a hard to notice mask of concern.

"You sure you've been doing okay babe? Your anxiety's been acting up a lot recently."

Tweek let out yet another sigh before resting his chin on his hands.

"I'm not sure…? School's over, I should be f-feeling better, but I'm just. Not," he huffed before subconsciously scratching at the back of his head.

Ever since the boys had gotten together in 4th grade, Tweek's anxiety and paranoia had found a center, but as the years went on, he learned that just having close friends and a partner wouldn't ever fully expel his fears. The older he grew, the more he learned about the world and how things worked outside his childhood fears of aliens and monsters. As a result, school had become a major stressor on Tweek. He was by no means an A student like Wendy or Kyle, but he tried his best for solid B's. By the end of the school year though, class was normally forgotten about for those sweet three months. His anxiety must really be bad this year.

Craig's monotone voice snapped him out of his own musings, "Well, Clyde, Token, and Jimmy still wanna meet up later at the bowling alley for laser tag. You think you'll be up for it?"

"Uhh. Yeah sure! I think, ACK, I can handle it," Tweek responded.

"Cool. We'll leave around 2:30, alright babe?"

"Sounds g-good!"

Craig returned his attention to the game displayed on the TV screen in Tweek's room while the freckled boy allowed his eyes to wander.

_'Jesus, I should clean up sometime soon,'_ he thought to himself as he looked over the piles of legos littering the floor and the surge of empty paper coffee cups in almost every foreseeable nook and cranny. Of course with his growing anxiety, he'd been sucking down more and more of his family's coffee, giving him a sense of calm for a while until that dose began to wear off and it was onto the next cup.

Tweek glanced up to his Red Racer clock that read 1:48. They should start getting ready soon before the guys tease them for being late again. They were not too preoccupied with each other thank you very much, Jimmy. Besides, that's _gay._

"Dude, GAH, we should seriously st-start getting ready to meet up with the guys," Tweek stated.

Craig let out a hum of acknowledgment before returning right back to what he was doing.

"Craig seriously they're, ack, gonna make fun of us again b-because they'll think we were making out," he said as he gave Craig a pointed look.

Craig waved him off from where he sat on the beanbag, "So what, that's what happens half the time anyway."

"They don't have to _know_ that, though!" Tweek sputtered.

"I'm pretty sure we lost all hope of that when we showed up with badly concealed hickies in 8th grade."

Tweek sighed before walking in front of the TV which Craig would've protested had he not already paused his game.

"Dude _seriously,_ come on," Tweek stated as he crossed his forearms.

"Alright, alright," he said as he sat himself up. With a fond look on his features, Craig pulled Tweek in gently by the back of his neck and gave him a solid peck on the lips. Tweek rolled his eyes and planted a smooch onto Craig's nose before grabbing him by his chullo strings.

"C' mon asshole," he scoffed.

"Whatever you say, honey," Craig responded with a dopey grin stuck to his face.

  


✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

  


As the two made their way down to the living room of the Tweak household, Mr. Tweak called out to them.

"Hey, boys, where are you off to?"

Tweek twitched slightly before responding, "We're meeting up with, ack, Token and the g-guys."

From around the corner, Mrs. Tweak seemingly came out of nowhere and stood next to her husband, statue-still.

She smiled and spoke, "That's nice kids. Tweek, remember to be home before dinner."

Tweek nodded and made his way towards the front door with Craig in hand before his dad announced, "Wait, son, you don't wanna forget your coffee, would you?" as he gestured a silver thermos towards Tweek.

Tweek perked up, "Oh, thanks! I, gah, almost f-forgot." He took it from his dad and held it with the one free hand not occupied with Craig's own. 

The two could feel the Tweak's gaze burning holes into them as they walked out the door, brushing off the weirdly normalized interaction with the blonde's parents. Once they shut the door behind them, both gave a visible shiver of relief for the reprieve of being subjected to the adults' gaze.

Tweek squeezed Craig's hand fondly to get his attention.

"So… you wanna lead the way?"

Craig gave a little half smile before nodding and attempted to turn his attention back to the sidewalk before something caught his eye. He arched an eyebrow and reached out with his thumb and forefinger to feel a little bump on Tweek's cheek before looking back at him quizzingly.

"Oh yeah, that. I've been having this weird breakout since finals week st-started? I can't seem to make it go a-away."

"Huh. Weird. Sorry for pointing that out, it just caught my attention."

With a fond look on his face and a head shake, Tweek planted a smooch on Craig's cheek before leading both of them to meet up with the rest of their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys, I see that you could finally make it," Clyde said with a smirk. 

Craig used his one free hand to give Clyde the bird before looking back at the rest of the guys.

"Shut up dude, we're not _that_ late."

Tweek twitched slightly before arching an eyebrow, "Yeah man, at least we weren't waiting outside the bowling alley because it's Craig's, ngh, turn to pay."

Jimmy made a face, "Look w-we can't a-all be as r-r-rich as Mr.— as Mr.—Black over h-here."

"Sorry, I don't speak broke you guys,” Token offhandedly replied.

Clyde made an overexaggerated offended expression before shoving Token playfully.

"We don't all grow up on trust funds, asswipe."

Token shrugged, "I know, isn't it so sad."

This time Token started laughing as Jimmy and Clyde hit him in the shoulder while Craig rolled his eyes and Tweek smirked in amusement from his dumbass friends and their stupid antics.

Craig started moving towards the entrance of the building with Tweek in tow. 

"All right, all right break up the fight fuckers, are we going to play laser tag or not?" A range of various agreements arose before the sound of multiple footsteps on pavement followed.

Colorado wasn't hot in the summer, but it was still a little too warm to be waiting outside with all the kids' usual attire. The sweet presence of air conditioning was fully welcomed as the kids all walked up to the counter before staring Craig down to take his wallet out. After Craig forked over the money for a few dozen of tokens for each of them in the arcade after a round or two of laser tag, Clyde was adamant on grabbing both Token and Craig's hands to race towards the laser tag arena.

"Clyde for the love of fuck we have time, calm down," Craig said as he released Clyde's hold on his wrist before shoving it back into his hoodie pocket. 

Jimmy hurried to catch up with them as he said, "Y-yeah f-fellas, it's sum— it's summer! We got a w-w-while."

Clyde's eyes practically glowed with excitement as he stopped in front of the entrance.

"I know, but for some reason I’m certain I'll really be able to kick your asses today!"

Token huffed with amusement as he patted Clyde on the shoulder

Craig upturned an eyebrow at that, "Oh really? Says the one who cries every time he gets shot."

"Shut up, it's not always!"

Tweek chewed on his nail slightly before looking back, "It's k-kind of, ACK, always d-dude."

Clyde pouted before shaking it off, pointing an accusing finger towards the couple of the group. 

"If you two even think about teaming up in a free-for-all you both have to pay for the next time we come here!"

Craig groaned, "Dude, I literally just paid, shut up."

Tweek raised the now intertwined hands of him and his boyfriend, "You guys are just s-sc-scared, you, NGH, know we'll k-kick your asses!!"

Craig gazed over lovingly at his boyfriend before squeezing his hand once.

"Guys th-they're doing it a-a-again."

Without missing a beat both Craig and Tweek flipped off Jimmy in the direction of his voice.

"Ughhh, seriously you two, don't team up this game is hard enough with the two of you separate," Clyde whined.

"Y-yeah pretend whoever w-wins this gets the rights— the rights— the r-rights to own whichever guinea p-pigs you have no-now."

"Their names are Stripe the 8th and Charlotte, thank you very much."

"Yeah man, don't b-bring our daughters into, hh, this, not cool!"

Clyde leaned in and puffed his lip out, "Pleaseeeee, do it for meeeeee."

Craig rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever, but only because it's for the custody of my daughters."

Tweek gasped in mock offense, placing a hand on his chest, "How dare you! I thought they were our daughters, I'm their dad too! You k-know what! I don't feel so bad about how I'm totally gonna kick your ass now!"

Craig smirked before poking a finger at Tweek's chest, "Yeah, in your dreams, babe."

Tweek crossed his arms with an air of confidence, "We'll see about that, dickhead."

Token waved his arms to get everyone's attention before stating, "Okay, now that everyone's got the incentive to murder, can we please go get our guns?"

Each boy responded by following Token's lead towards the counter where each of them handed in tokens before going in the prep room before the match.

  


✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

  


As Tweek was pulling his chest plate on, he felt a hand on his waist before turning around with a slight jump to see his brace-faced boyfriend staring back.

"You know, I'm not going easy on you just cause you like me."

Tweek scoffed before putting his hand where Craig's was to knock it off but did the exact opposite.

"B-bold of you to as-assume I like you."

Craig made a motion of a single tear going down his face with a completely monotone expression before breaking it slightly.

"Ah well, I must've gotten my facts wrong. I guess there's always Michael waiting for me…" Craig said with upturned eyes and an air of washed-out dramatics.

"Don't be a dick, dick. You know I like you."

Craig leaned in closer, "Oh, you do now, do you?"

Tweek smiled before resting his hand to cradle the right side of Craig's face.

"M-Maybe a little bit."

They both leaned in to kiss for a moment before the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat could be heard.

Clyde balled his fists up and exclaimed, "C' mon you guys you promised no teaming up! Stop being gay for like two whole seconds!" he moaned. 

Token rolled his eyes while Jimmy fake gagged at these frequent interactions.

"Yeah f-fellas, this is a one-on-one, don't forget, don't forget, forget the consequences of your actions," he said as he rubbed his fingers together to let them both know they'd have to pay for those consequences financially.

Craig let go of Tweek and scratched his neck, "Who says we're teaming up?"

Tweek jutted a thumb towards Craig, "Yeah, I'm gonna totally fucking annihilate him."

Token, Jimmy, and Clyde collectively rolled their eyes before Token spoke up, "You guys are weird. Let's go play."

Token, followed by the other boys then left the prep room with a sweep of the curtain and spread out to their various starting points with "good luck," edged with the hint of "you're all going down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for that pause folks, my attention span wanes and waxes like the fucking moon. expect an update uhh... soonish? before august id hope

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy this is gonna be a wild ride fellas. updates will probably be sporadic but if it helps i already have another chapter or two written out! ill see ya next time kids :o


End file.
